Holding On
by emmaaproctorr
Summary: Several years on they meet in a café and learn about each other's new lives.
1. Chapter 1

He was just sitting there, casually slumped into the arm chair in the coffee shop. He had a rather large cup of coffee in one hand and a scruffy book in another. She recognised him instantly. Yes, his hair had a few grey strands and he looked a little worn out. But he was still Dan. Plucking up some courage she wandered over there in her stilettos.

"Well if it isn't Dan Humphrey" she smiled. He looked up at her with his warm brown eyes and he cracked into a wide grin. He had a few more smile lines she observed.

"Well if it isn't Blair Waldorf" Dan mimicked back which caused Blair to let out a small laugh. "Or is it Bass still?"

"Erm, well, no" she answered stiffly and Dan's eyes widened apologetically.

"Oh, I'm sorry Blair" he said earnestly. He gestured to the spare chair for her to sit down. Hesitating she accepted. She picked a handkerchief out of her pocket and placed it gently on the chair before sitting down. _She hasn't changed at all_, Dan laughed to himself. "So what happened?"

Blair just sighed. "Just got bored of the game I guess. I thought we had it figured out _finally_ especially when Henry was born. For a few years I thought we were actually happy. But you know Chuck, he always thought of business before me. But what was the last straw I guess is that he still chose Bass Industries over me _and_ Henry. So I guess… that was it" Blair mumbled.

"Hey I'm sorry Blair, I really am. I know I didn't exactly approve of you two" he shifted uncomfortably. "But I still wanted you to be happy. And I thought he did"

"Well me too" Blair bit her lip to stop the tears from escaping. They simply looked at each other with such intensity. Neither one wanted to break the hold.

"Daddy! Daddy!" two little girls came in squealing, one with bright blonde hair and the other with chestnut brown waves. They both ran up to Dan and wrapped his arms around him.

"Sophie and Bella, what have I said about running in public?" she heard Serena's voice echo from the background.

"Uh oh Sophie, don't want to get Mom mad" Dan teased the blonde girl, who Blair clicked on was Sophie. Sophie was exactly how Serena was when she was a child. Her bright blue eyes sparkled and her blonde hair shimmered in ways that no one else could compete. Blair knew that Dan and Serena had twins; Sophie and Bella, but had only met them when they were babies. Blair felt a sinking feeling as she heard Serena approach.

"B, can you go get Mommy a serviette?" Serena asked sweetly. The little brunette, who looked exactly like Serena but had Dan's warm brown eyes and dark hair, obliged her Mother's requested and walked off to fetch her a plain white serviette.

"Hey Dan" Serena bent down to kiss him on his cheek. Serena looked remarkably like Lily that it shocked Blair a little. "Hey Dan's frien- oh my God, Blair?!" Serena shrieked.

"Yeah, hey Serena" Blair tried to copy Serena's enthusiasm but couldn't quite sound convincing. She glanced over at Dan who had Sophie sitting on his lap, chatting away, and Bella next to him reading the scruffy book that Dan had been reading previously. They just looked like such a family and Blair was envious of that. Once again Blair wanted what Serena had.

"Why do we always seem to meet in these horrible little places?" Blair heard a man sneer from behind her. Serena turned around and smiled at the man that was approaching. He was wearing a light grey suit with a stripey blue tie. His hair was a golden blonde, a few shades darker than Serena's. He was a typically handsome man. He reminded Blair of Nate.

"Hey Oliver" Serena beamed as he stood next to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and she proudly put her hand on his chest. It was at this moment when Blair noticed the huge rock on her wedding finger. She knew this wasn't the one Dan gave her. Dan's ring was more modest. "Blair, this is Oliver. He's my fiancé"

Blair and Oliver simply nodded and smiled at each other, not saying a word.

"Baby, we need to go if we're going to make the wedding cake appointment" Oliver checked his watch. Serena just grinned like she was the cat that got the cream.

"Yes, yes, you're right. So Dan I'll pick up Sophie and Bella on Sunday as usual. Don't let them stay up late and watch TV, no junk food etc. you know the rules" Serena reminded Dan. Dan just smiled at his two girls as if they were keeping a secret. "Right girls, I'll see you Sunday. Have fun"

"Love you Mommy" Bella said and hugged her. Sophie joined in and wrapped her dainty arms around her legs.

"Love you too B, love you too S" Serena smiled. Oliver and Serena walked off out of the café leaving them behind.

"Well I've finished my coffee and I was planning on taking the girls to Central Park to feed the ducks, want to come?" Dan asked.

"I don't want to intrude…" Blair answered.

"You won't be, would be nice to have some grown up company for once. If I hear these girls talking about this boy Nick one more time…" Dan laughed. Blair had a quizzical look on her face. Before she could ask, Dan answered her. "They both have a crush on this boy in pre-school called Nick. It's quite funny to be honest. You'll probably know of their family, the Tates?" Blair nodded. They were big in politics so she had heard of them through the Archibald's and Vanderbilt's. "Yeah, Nicolas Tate. He reminds me of a mini Nate. I feel sorry for him already" Dan laughs. He holds both of the girls hands as they walk the streets of New York.

"Do you still talk to Nate?" Blair asks. She sees Nate at social events and had the general conversation every time but she doesn't really speak to him often.

"Yeah he normally comes over on Sunday's to watch some sport, drink a few beers. He's still my best friend. I'm seeing him later actually after we go to the park. The girls love him as well so it's always nice to see him" Dan says looking down at his two girls.

"Yes we love Uncle Nate, don't we B?" Sophie says.

"Uncle Nate is really funny!" Bella just laughs. Dan grins.

"How is he doing? I know he's still in journalism but that's about it!" Blair smiles.

"Yeah he set up his own business a few years back, Archibald Enterprises. Kudos for originality" Dan smiles and Blair just lets out a small laugh. "Yeah it's the parent owner of other magazines. He has a sport magazine, fashion magazine… you name it, he'll have it! He even has a gardening magazine… Who in New York has a garden?!"

"Very very rich people" Sophie chips in with a little smile. "I like our garden"

"You have a garden?" Blair asks Dan.

"No Daddy doesn't" Bella looks up at Blair and Blair notices how her features aren't all Serena-like as she first thought. She sees a lot of Dan in her. "Mommy does"

"Plus our houses in the Hampton's," Sophie smiles proudly. "One is Daddy's and one is Mommy's"

"You have a house in the Hampton's?!" Blair asks with a shocked expression.

"Hey I've had five New York Times number one best sellers thank you! One of which has been turned into a film and two more are being planned!" Dan justifies himself. Blair just laughs and walks alongside him. They needed to cross a road to get to Central Park and Bella holds Blair's hand. The four of them walk hand in hand to the lake in the park. Dan hands the girls bread and they begin to feed the ducks. Dan and Blair walk back to a bench to watch the beautiful little girls take joy in feeding the ducks.

"So… You and Serena?" Blair asked. As soon as she said it she regretted it. Dan's face went stiff.

"My career really hit off. I was spending most of my time writing whilst she did… Well, whatever an It-girl does. We grew apart. We decided to have a break, go on our separate ways. A week later she rang me saying she was pregnant. We agreed to stick together for the baby's sake. We were shocked to find out it was twins. It made us want to be there for the kids even more. But we realised the only reason why we were together was for the girls, not for us. We weren't happy. So we got a divorce. I'm lucky Serena is so easy going, it's made the whole split for the girls so much easier to see that we're still on good terms. I'm happy to see her so happy again with Oliver. The girls love him too" Dan looks lovingly at his two girls. "Now I'm not writing I need to find a new job!" Dan laughs. "I mean I have enough money to last me several lifetimes. Who would've thought I'd say that?!"

"Ha, not me that's for sure" Blair elbows Dan to put a smile on his face. "You're still that boy from Brooklyn to me"

Dan smiles at the woman that he once loved unconditionally. He remembered why he treated her right and wanted to be with her every day. All the feelings he once had for this broken girl all came rushing back. Blair's hand fell on top of his and she squeezed it. He looked at this woman who he totally fell for. She was still fiercely strong, independent, outspoken, beautiful, capable of anything. He remembered why he was once sure that she was his soul mate. The two of them sat there, hand in hand, looking at the two girls.

"Hello my little princesses!" Nate shouted from afar. Sophie and Bella threw the last bit of bread into the water and ran at Nate.

"Uncle Nate!" they said in unison and they attacked Nate. He threw Bella over his shoulder and carried Sophie so her legs were wrapped around his waist.

"Wow this is one hell of a workout" Nate laughed as he approached Dan on the bench. "Hey dude and hey… oh hey Blair!"

"Good to see you Nate" Blair smiled. "Anyway I best be off, I need to pick Henry up from Dorota. I'm glad I got to see you though Nate"

"Me too" Nate released the girls from his grip so he could put his arms around her. Blair hugged back, smelling his scent that reminded her of when they were children.

"I'll see you later" she said generally to everyone there.

"Bye Aunty Blair" Bella said sweetly. Sophie just waved with a smile on her face.

Blair turned on the spot and walked towards the street so she could get a cab.

When she walked onto the sidewalk she heard footsteps behind her. "What, I don't get a goodbye?" she heard Dan ask sounding slightly out of breath. "I think at least I deserve a goodbye"

Blair just stood there on the spot. Dan just looked at her, expression full of hurt and hope.

"I guess I didn't want to say goodbye because a part of me hopes I'll see you again" Blair admits, her cheeks feeling slightly warm. Today she felt part of a family, a feeling she hadn't felt in a while.

Dan walks slowly towards her and puts his arms around her. She grips onto his jacket. "I want to see you again too" he whispers in her ear. Blair breaks the embrace. Dan smiles weakly at her. "There's an exhibit on at the MET that I want to see on Monday. Want to go then? Maybe go to a movie after for old times' sake?"

"Sounds perfect" Blair smiles. She turns around on the spot and hails a cab. She gets one immediately and gives the man Dorota's address. She turns around and sees the man that she once loved standing on the sidewalk looking at her with such adoration. She remembered why she had begun to understand the Humphrey appeal. She remembered why Dan was her best friend and when she was with him she felt strong and safe. What she couldn't remember was her reasoning for letting him go.

This time she was sure she wouldn't.

This time she wouldn't let him go.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday morning came quicker than expected. The sunlight poured into Blair's room causing her to stir. Slowly, she began to crawl out of bed and she dragged herself to the kitchen where Marianne was waiting with a selection of breakfast items.

"Good morning Miss Blair" Marianne smiled as she pulled the chair out for her to sit on. Blair sits down and grabs a piece of toast. Marianne pours her coffee as she does every morning.

"Morning Mommy" Henry says cheerfully as he walks over to the breakfast table and takes a seat. He observes the choices and looks excited. "Ooh waffles! Yummy, my favourite!" he exclaims as he greedily takes four waffles off the plate. Blair smiles to herself.

"So Henry, are you prepared for your math test?" Blair asks as she helps herself to some fruit.

"Yes I think so" Henry manages to say with a mouthful of food. "Daddy helped me last week and I've got better"

"Ah good" was all Blair could think of replying with. She smiled awkwardly at her son as he helped himself to some more waffles.

After breakfast Henry ran off into his room to dress for school. Blair showers and brushes her teeth as she enters her closet to decide on what to wear. After she got ready she walked into the foyer where Henry greeted her in his shirt, bowtie, suit pant combination. He really was a Mini Bass.

Blair walked Henry to his school which was only a few blocks away. Henry moaned about walking but Blair insisted it was good for him. Finally reaching the school, Blair kisses Henry goodbye and he runs inside.

"Have you heard?" Blair heard Catherine Watson whisper to Hazel Williams. "Chuck Bass is dating again. Poor Blair" she added sympathetically. Blair rolled her eyes and hailed a taxi to the MET.

Arriving at the MET, Blair was greeted by the sight of Dan waiting on the steps holding two cups of coffee. Trying to hide a grin, Blair strolls towards Dan and greets him.

"Hello Humphrey" Blair smiles as she holds her hand out to receive her coffee. "This is a non-fat mocha right?"

"Obviously Waldorf" Dan laughs whilst shaking his head. "I hoped you hadn't changed that much over the years"

"Well, not with my coffee choice" Blair retorts as she takes a sip of her drink. _Mmm_ she thinks.

Dan looks at the woman sitting next to him as if she was the same girl he met all those years ago. She still had her rosy red cheeks in the cold and her warm, infectious laugh. The only difference was she had a few wrinkles. She was still so… So beautiful.

"So what exhibit are we seeing?" Blair asks as she finishes her coffee.

"Something to do with impressionism of fashion. I thought you'd enjoy it" Dan shrugs as he starts to walk into the building.

"Yeah I enjoyed it when it was showing a few years back!" Blair says sarcastically and Dan rolls his eyes.

"Current art exhibits aren't as good as the ones in the past. New artists don't have the meaning behind them as they used to. All they care about is painting or sculpting something eye catching that will sell for millions of dollars. No one seems to care about meaning anymore" Dan rambles as Blair just nods along.

"I agree actually" Blair mumbles. Dan widens his eyes.

"Are you agreeing with me on something Waldorf?!" Dan exclaims with a shocked expression. Blair just laughs.

"It can happen" she said as Dan just looks on rolling his eyes. "Don't expect it to happen often"

Dan and Blair wander around the exhibit taking in the art. Opinions are stated, sometimes agreed with and sometimes not ("You are such a girl Waldorf!", "And you are such a boy!") and by the end of the exhibit they were in full conversation about the work they had just seen.

"Fashion provides a key role in impressionist's work as proven there! Without the work of fashion designers, inspiration for such fantastic pieces would never have been there" Blair argues as Dan just tuts.

"Without fashion there would be many other sources of inspiration. It depends on the artist. Every artist has a muse" Dan retorts.

"Fashion is the most powerful art there is. It's movement-" Blair begins.

"-design and architecture all in one. It shows the world who we are and who we'd like to be…" Dan finishes leaving her speechless. "Yeah yeah yeah you've used that argument on me before Waldorf. Be creative"

Blair remains silent as she walks alongside Dan. They walk past the old foreign movie theatre where the sign _**'Nénette' **_is shining brightly. Dan turns to Blair.

"Want to go? For old times' sake?" Dan asks pointing at the sign.

"I suppose" Blair smiles. "This time you don't have to sit a seat away"

Dan laughs. "I believe it was three seats away" he replies as he enters the theatre. He walks to the kiosk and the teenage boy looks at the grumpily. "Two for Nénette please"

"That's $24.50" the boy states and Dan hands over his card. Blair looks up at him and beams at him.

After the movie, Dan hails a cab for Blair. One comes quite quickly and Blair stands in front of Dan.

"Thanks for bringing me Humphrey. I had a nice time" Blair says quietly. Dan smirks.

"How hard must've that been for you to say?" he laughs as he leans in to kiss her on the cheek. She felt the softness of his lips brush against her cheek which caused her to blush. "I had a nice time too. We should do it again"

"I suppose I could do that" Blair says as she enters the taxi. She gives the man her address and she looks at Dan waiting for her to leave before he starts walking. She can't help but smile to herself.

For the first time in months she hasn't been sulking around the house thinking about Chuck. For the first time in months she hadn't gone shopping in order to take her mind off Chuck. For the first time in months she hadn't surrounded herself in tasks so Chuck wouldn't creep into her mind. For the first time in months she had _fun_.


End file.
